


Talent Squad: Peace Arc

by anonymouse_lily



Series: Talent Squad [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Chatlogs, Child Abuse, Gen, Self-Harm, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_lily/pseuds/anonymouse_lily
Summary: An online server on a chat client called Jester slowly forms, consisting of students who are hoping to get into the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. The group will expand and grow and shift, friendships and drama are to be had, and in the end, everyone has a little something special to give to the community. Oh, and most of it is memes.For the sake of this fanfiction, the Danganronpa 3 anime is canon, and Danganronpa V3 is not.





	1. Let There Be Text [April 8]

[time: Apr 8, 2037, 13:36]

[carcinoMemeticist created the server Talent Squad]

[shiboi joined the server]

shiboi: hey what is this

carcinoMemeticist: hey so you know how we both want to get into Hope's Peak?

shiboi: yeah sure

carcinoMemeticist: well I was bored out of my mind and decided what if there were a place where people looking to get picked up could hang out

shiboi: and hence "talent squad"? an exclusive server for people with ultimate talents?

carcinoMemeticist: see I knew you weren't that dumb

shiboi: so can i invite my friend

carcinoMemeticist: yeah that's fine, we'll need a few people to get anything going anyway

[rainygorl joined the server]

rainygorl: hey who is this and why is their username a homestuck reference

shiboi: this is a server for people with ultimate talents

rainygorl: no I demand an answer why have you subjected me to conversing with a homestuck

carcinoMemeticist: hey hey I think we got off on the wrong foot

rainygorl: (I bet there's some secret homestuck reference in there)

carcinoMemeticist: no but there should've been. anyway I'm generally known as carci but you can call me masaru

rainygorl: wait now that I think of it I've seen that username before

carcinoMemeticist: I'm not surprised. that's why they call me the ultimate memelord

rainygorl: 'they' who lmaoooooooo

carcinoMemeticist: ...

carcinoMemeticist: mostly me

rainygorl: ok we have serious talents here I'm the ultimate lifeguard shi's the ultimate computer engineer and then you come in here with 'ultimate memelord' dude you are straight up delusional

carcinoMemeticist: it's a serious talent

rainygorl: is it now. do you dedicate yourself to the memes more than anyone else ever has

carcinoMemeticist: yes. I spend most of my time posting memes. 12 hours a day easy

rainygorl: ok now I just feel sad for you shi is this really who you're friends with

shiboi: he has good memes rain how could i not be friends with him

rainygorl: there are many ways you could not be friends with him. for example spending that time with me

shiboi: not my fault youre all the way over in america

carcinoMemeticist: also being friends with me has lots of benefits ok

shiboi: phrasing, masaru. phrasing.

carcinoMemeticist: that. was the joke.

rainygorl: wow shi you just got woosh'd cringe normie

shiboi: damn. i must commit seppuku for my cringe crimes

rainygorl: I can't help but think that all of this is somehow masaru's fault

carcinoMemeticist: oh come on

* * *

 

[time: Apr 8, 2037, 14:02]

rainygorl: hey tech ppl I have a computer problem

carcinoMemeticist: oh what is it

rainygorl: [file attachment, link: <https://i.imgur.com/fmsqR3o.png>]

carcinoMemeticist: ok you got me. fair game

rainygorl: you can't call yourself the ultimate memelord if you've already been outmemed by little old me

carcinoMemeticist: I'll get back at you. when you least expect it

rainygorl: ooh I'm waiting for an XcQ link as we speak

carcinoMemeticist: do you really think that lowly of me?

rainygorl: homestuck has been dead for 19 years

carcinoMemeticist: oh is that what this is about? if it's so dead how did you instantly recognize it

rainygorl: ...damn you

* * *

[time: Apr 8, 2037, 14:51]

shiboi: ok this servers still lonely as fuck tho

carcinoMemeticist: yeah yeah I'm working on getting a talent scout in the server. that way it's actually useful and we have an incentive for ppl to join

rainygorl: hold on you can just like, *get* a talent scout here? how

shiboi: he has connections

rainygorl: wh-

rainygorl: masaru explain yourself

carcinoMemeticist: I have connections.

rainygorl: gdi

shiboi: hey masaru approximately how many connections do you have

carcinoMemeticist: all of them.

shiboi: all of them???

carcinoMemeticist: I connected with them all. not just the men, but the women and the children too.

rainygorl: damn

* * *

[time: Apr 8, 2037, 17:02]

[ChizuruNaegi joined the server]

rainygorl: wait what the fuck

ChizuruNaegi: Yes, Naegi as in Makoto Naegi. Just to get that over with.

rainygorl: great. even more what the fuck

carcinoMemeticist: this is the talent scout I was telling you about

rainygorl: you really went and did it. the madman

ChizuruNaegi: I'm just checking this place out, I'm not exactly here to mess around. If you all could share your *theoretical* talents with me, that'd be useful.

rainygorl: I'm a lifeguard

shiboi: im a computer engineer

carcinoMemeticist: I'm a pop culture analyst.

rainygorl: ahahahah I bet that took some restraint

ChizuruNaegi: You just like memes, don't you.

carcinoMemeticist: how did you know

ChizuruNaegi: It's in the name.

carcinoMemeticist: ...fair

carcinoMemeticist: it's a serious thing though I swear

ChizuruNaegi: It certainly could be, but I'll be the judge of that.

ChizuruNaegi: I'll stick around here for as long as I feel like I'll get something out of it. I expect to see more potential ultimates arrive soon, okay?

carcinoMemeticist: fair

rainygorl: is nobody else freaking out that we are casually communicating with the daughter of makoto naegi via text chat

carcinoMemeticist: yeah you're pretty much the only one.

shiboi: sorry

rainygorl: did you hear my loud sigh all the way from america

shiboi: sure did

* * *

 

[time: Apr 8, 2037, 22:51]

rainygorl: ok but am I *really* the only one

shiboi: yes. im going to bed. see you tomorrow

rainygorl: "see"

shiboi: *you know what i mean*


	2. Formative [April 9-10]

[time: Apr 9, 2037, 08:11]

carcinoMemeticist: morning fuckers

rainygorl: morning

shiboi: im more of an evening fucker myself

rainygorl: ...gdi

carcinoMemeticist: clearly you know nothing of the art

shiboi: if we average we're an afternoon fucker

carcinoMemeticist: rainy settle this debate

rainygorl: I choose no fuckers. yeah sex is cool but have you ever tried garlic bread

carcinoMemeticist: [attachment, link: [ https://i.imgur.com/n0swJpa.png ](https://i.imgur.com/n0swJpa.png)]

shiboi: pfffffff

rainygorl: wow how'd you do it that fast

carcinoMemeticist: practice

* * *

[time: Apr 9, 2037, 16:43]

shiboi: i figure if were ever gonna get some use out of this server we might as well be posting about our talents and shit

shiboi: so this may or may not be typed on an experimental Jester client I wrote for my own original computer

ChizuruNaegi: I'm intrigued. What do you mean by your 'own original computer'?

shiboi: well basically everything is built from the ground up, all the components are designed by me (except for the power source, case, and cooling), the operating system is of my own design, and so is the client

ChizuruNaegi: That's quite impressive.

carcinoMemeticist: "quite impressive" is an understatement you're a fucking wizard. a mad lad

shiboi: thanks, this computer is basically my biggest project and actually getting to use it for something i like is really nice

carcinoMemeticist: did you not have any programs you liked on it before

shiboi: well, no, the operating system isnt exactly widely supported (*maybe* because it only runs on this machine) so i have to make everything myself

carcinoMemeticist: ok fair

ChizuruNaegi: I'll keep this on file. Thanks for sharing.

shiboi: np

* * *

 [time: Apr 10, 2037, 00:11]

rainygorl: darn I missed the talk about shi's cool computer???

shiboi: i can talk about it more if you want

rainygorl: in a sec. first I gotta do smth real quick

[0xcombo joined the server]

shiboi: oh whos this

0xcombo: yo! im ori, they/them, im an acrobat and rainier has convinced me that im good enough to be an ultimate

carcinoMemeticist: wow rainy name reveal

rainygorl: :p

shiboi: hey nice to meet ya, maybe we have appeased the great goddess above chizuru

ChizuruNaegi: Consider me appeased. I had actually seen a couple videos of Ori, but getting into contact with then to learn more turned out to be simpler than I thought it would be.

0xcombo: oh hi who are you

shiboi: the goddess above, i just said so

ChizuruNaegi: I'm a talent scout for Hope's Peak, which I graduated from last year. My parents run the school.

0xcombo: oh sick!

shiboi: oh can i see those videos you were talking about chizuru they sound cool

ChizuruNaegi: videosfor.hope/auuFwmQ

shiboi: cool

* * *

[time: Apr 10, 2037, 00:41]

shiboi: dude holy shit you put the laws of physics themselves to shame

0xcombo: yo thanks!

rainygorl: I know right??? it's kinda unreal

carcinoMemeticist: clearly these videos are photoshopped smh

shiboi: yeah they must have loaded them up into photoshop and pressed the "dude whoa holy shit what the fuck" button

carcinoMemeticist: has science gone too far?????

0xcombo: if you pause the first one at exactly 0:35 you see my secret for how i do it!

shiboi: …

shiboi: …

shiboi: …

carcinoMemeticist: I can't remember the last time I lost the goddamn circle game

shiboi: …i trusted you and you betrayed me

0xcombo: the actual cool part is that it was completely unintentional that i did that mid-flip

carcinoMemeticist: yeah actually the hand was right near your leg but it was still above the waist so it doesn't count

shiboi: is that how it works? damn

* * *

[time: Apr 10, 2037, 05:06]

0xcombo: yo rainier the japanese ppl are all asleep now we can conspire to take over the universe now

rainygorl: great. first course of action once the universe is taken over: abolish gender. who needs it rly??

0xcombo: i love where this is going

rainygorl: second course of action: pokemon are real now. they exist

0xcombo: this is great but how do we take it over

rainygorl: easy. use your rich kid money. combined with my lottery money. just fuckin buy it

0xcombo: how much does it cost

rainygorl: didn't think this far ahead

0xcombo: yes we may have taken the joke too far

rainygorl: gotta get back to school see ya

0xcombo: bye! see you in the nth dimension


End file.
